Megan's Story
by weasley-oholic
Summary: A HPGWBtvS crossover...Anyway, after finally coming to Earth, the owls can finally deliver the fated letters to the pilots. Of course, they become part of the HP gang. Hot Vampires, odd Detentions...and everything that HASN'T been done before!
1. Letters for the Fans

Duo Maxwell was finally going to stay on Earth. He and the other Gundam pilots were finished with all their duties, and could now live on the planet that had now made peace with the colonies. The war was over, and a new life was about to begin. 

Unfortunately, the five of them only had enough money for one house put together, so they all had to be roommates.

"We can live in Saudi Arabia!" shouted Quatre when the five gathered to decide their arrangments. "I know almost everyone there…it's a little hot, but—"

"We CAN'T live _there_.." Duo moaned. "Do you ever watch the news, Qua-man? Everyone is always blowing things up."

Quatre's face lost its color and he began to go pale. "F-f-f-f-f-figh.."

"Germany…" said Trowa. "I hear it's nice."

"Germany has food!"

"EVERYWHERE has food.." mummbled Heero, rolling his eyes and glaring, mummbling unaudible things under his breathe.

"Well…where do _you_ want to live? You don't exactly have a homeland that we know of.."

Heero cleared his throat. He twisted slightly, bending down near his seat and retrieving a manga. He flipped through the pages, shoving a page into Duo's face.

"Heero Yuy….15….JAPANESE…"

Duo's mouth handed open in absolute awe.

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Wow, I never knew you were from Japan.." said Quatre. 

"HOLY CRAP!!!"

"Oh, shut up.." grummbled Wufei.

"I say.." said Trowa, standing up and folding his arms, "we get out a map and just pick a place randomly. They're all the same."

"That sounds great!"

"Sure..fine.."

"As long as this gets over soon.."

"HOLY CRAP!!! YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK JAPANESE, YO!!"

"Oh, _shut up_…"

"Okay."

Trowa hung up a map on the wall nearest the five, turning back to the group. "I'm sure everyone knows what country is what…who wants to do it?"

"BRITAIN??! WE'RE GOING TO BRITAIN??"

"Wufei, we all agreed—"

Wufei started to hop up and down in a childish fit. "But it is such a weak nation! They lost to a country barely alive were the armies were made of farmers!! PLUS—all they do it sip tea! I WILL NOT BE SURROUNDED BY SUCH WEAKLINGS!!"

The other four became a bit nervous from Wufei's loud rashing and cursing.

"Er…perhabs.."

"No, Duo…Wufei will just have to live with it, no matter how much it may annoy him..he would've done this with any country, really…"

Duo grinnned evily. 

"Shall I arrange airflights?" asked Quatre, flinching from the table tossed across the room just behind him and giving off a weak laugh.

Weeks Later……

"Well…this is certainly _pleasant_…"

"It's much better than the colonies, you must admit.."

Wufei snorted.

The five pilots shared a small home, big enough for each of them, yet barely. It was near the city of London, a suburb really. None of them could remember the name of the town that was now their home. 

The home belonged to an old couple prior, and the place wasn't exactly falling apart, but it seemed to be. The wallpaper was peeling, the wooden floors squeaked madly, and the pumping wasn't nearly as great as they hoped. It wasn't too terrible, however, the rent was extremely cheap and the group was rarely broke. 

They lived close to a lively street, full of inns and cafes and bookstores. Quatre was fond of it; he spent most of the day eating the British cookies and drinking the British teas and reading British books. Everyone thought he was queer, it seemed he and Duo were the only ones enjoying Britian.

Duo was spending his Saturday afternoon as usual, flipping through the cable television with rabbit ears. He continued his usual scheduele of surfs until something caught his eye. The television was scattering, but it soon cleared up. A British reporter stood outside a building with thousands of people in crazed mods.

"Today thousands of fans have waited long for this day.."

"Oh man…That…that's Quatre! It's Quatre you guys!"

The other three scrammbled to the television set, which showcased their blonde friend in the crowd. Quatre even managed to get caught by the reporter.

"I'm a newcomer here in Britian…but this is great. Today is a great day! I can't wait to get home…"

"What the hell…?" cried Heero.

"Qua-man's a star!"

The television fizzed off, resulting in a show of scrammbled snow. All the banging on the television in the world wouldn't bring Quatre back. They've have to wait at least half an hour for it to clear back up again.

"I've heard all ab out this.." Wufei moaned. "It's some crazed phenomenon currently on Earth…Quatre's become one of the fanatics who thinks it's real.."

"He's not a fanatic…**I'M** a fanatic!!"

Everyone stared at Duo. 

"What? I like it too..it's cool…I honestly wish it was real."

Quatre then burst into the door, beaming. 

The next morning everyone except Quatre (who was shut up in his room, oddly enough) came to breakfast. Quatre made a surprise apperance, but only for—

"A couple of moments, it's getting to the best part," said Quatre, snatching a piece of toast and a blueberry muffin, rushing it to a plate. 

The five heard a slipp and russle—the mail had arrived.

"I'll get it," said Duo sleeply. He walked to the door, collecting the mail on the floor. "Bills…bills…oh look, you got something, Quatre.."

Quatre was quickly stuffing the rest of the muffin into his mouth, chewing fast so to return to his room.

"Oh, all of us got the same thing…" replied Duo. He tossed an envelope to Wufei, Heero, and Trowa. He turned the envelope over, and—

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!'

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" shouted Quatre at the same time.

"Oh what now??"

Duo and Quatre began to sputter nonsense words.

"This is—"

"—But it's not—"

"There's no way—"

Duo and Quatre glanced at each other, and ripped open the envelope at the same time.

"Dear Mr. Winner.." Quatre was shaking.

"We are please to informed you that you've been accepted.."

Duo and Quatre stared a moment, then ran to each other and started hopping around and dancing in such a cheerful mood it scared the others. The room was fulled with "Yeah!!" and "Wooo!!"

"**WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!!!!!!!!**"

_"You're kidding me.."_

"So..this… thing..is real?"

"Apparently!" smiled Quatre. "This is so wonderful! We'll all get to go to together!"

"I'm getting me an owl!" said Duo.

"But where is Diagon Alley? Hold on…we're 15..why wouldn't we have gotten a letter 4 years ago?"

"I'm gonna name it Bob!"

"Perhabs they didn't know about us until we were on Earth…there must be loads of other students at the colonies that won't get a chance.."

"Do you think…?"

"That maybe…??"

The two grinned ear to ear.

The three other moaned. 

"GREAT…"

"We're going to need to find Diagon Alley soon…" said Qautre. "I mean…well..today is August 27th…that's not much time!"

"I'm sure someone around here knows." 

"You guys don't look very happy.." said Quatre to the others. "Should we get your stuff while we're out?"

"I suppose," each grunted.

Over the next few days, Duo and Quatre found Diagon Alley, the small corner of Britian no one knew about except Hogwarts students and their families (however they found out..well, no one really cares—they just did!) and gathered all their books and supplies. Heero, Trowa and Wufei had to come along anyway (How can you get your wand without you to test it??). September 1st arrived, and they found themselves in the crowded alleyways of King's Cross, one of the larger train stations of London near their house. 

"Okay..we have to look for the platform…"

"Where is it at? Asked Heero.

Duo and Quatre looked at each other, a smirk crossing. "You'll see.."

The two stopped the luggage carts infront of a brick barrier. 

"Now, don't you guys 'freak out' or anything…" Quatre said sarcasticly. He waved and ran into the barrier, disappearing into it before their eyes.

"Man, that looks like fun!" Duo shouted, aqnd eagerly ran into the barrier.

Heero and Trowa walked in like drones, showing no emotion. Wufei banged his fist (or tried to) against the barrier, calling it a weakling. Quatre's hand popped out and yanked Wufei in.  
  


The train ride on the crimson train was great. The five had a blast with all the new foods they'd discovered: Chocolate Frogs, Exploding Bonbons, Fizzing Whizbees, and of course, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Eewww….vomit.."

"I got grass.." moaned Quatre, who took a nice red one and was happy that was a sweet Cherry.

"I wonder…" Duo said, taking out his wand (ten inches, oak, eagle feather) from his suticase. Quatre took out his, a maple of nine and a half inches, unicorn hair. "Why we were called…"

"Wondering wouldn't get you anywhere.." Heero mummbled in the seat behind them. 

"Don't make me zap you.."

"Oh no…not again!!"

"Huh?" Duo pondered, only to have a slimy being pounced into his lap. "Ahhh!!!!"

"I'm sorry…" a short and porky boy replied, running into the room and grabbing the toad. He looked up. "Oh..are you five years?"

"Uh..yeah.." Duo said, dumbfounded with who was standing and shaking in front of them.

"Well..I…the Transfiguration homework over the summer…I—I don't know exactly how to make a rock into a lizard..uh..I just—"

The toad sprung out of Neville's hands once again, which sent him running.

"WOAH.."

[So how was that, guys? Don't worry, all good fanfics start out a bit boring….^^]


	2. Meeting the Gang

The train stopped at Hogsmeade in nearly no time. The five has changed into their robes and hopped off with the other students. Duo and Quatre felt like they were on top of the world. Duo spotted two tall patched of flame hair and jolted through the crowd.

The Gundam pilots were now walking through the Great Hall, standing with the first years, feeling out of place. Duo glanced around at all the chattering students around him..and he spotted one girl that seemed his age. She had lshoulder length, thick chocolate hair like his own and beautiful eyes Duo couldn't stop looking at. She smiled at Duo for a second, and started talking back to her friends.

A three footed stool was brought out, along with a dusty hat. Before anything began, the headmaster emerged for a quick announcement.

"Welcome, new years, welcome…before we begin the Sorting, there is…a bit of explaining (he smiled at the five pilots). This is our first year with students whoa re new to Earth…these young men before you have lived in the colonies since then. And as anyone knows, there's simply no way an owl can survive the trip up to the colonies. If you would please…"

"BARTON, TROWA!!"

The tallest pilot stepped forward. He sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on his head. 

"Mysterious…enclosed…hmm…but plenty of stradegy..Griffindor would be good..but best you where the wise and quiet strive-RAVENCLAW!!"

Trowa made his way to the clapping blue table. 

"CHANG, WUFEI!"

"Hmm…definaely..oh, no problem here! You're definitely a SLYTHERIN!"

"WINNER, QUATRE!"

Some of the kids snickered at Quatre's odd name. Quatre only smiled and perched himself on the stool.

"Wise and loyal…you're best at HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"YUY, HEERO!"

"GRIFFINDOR!!"

Duo snickered loudly..then noticed he was skipped and was called instantly.

"Sorry, Maxwell.."

"No prob, McGonnagall!" He gave off a thumbs up.

"Hmm…hmm hmmm hmm! I've seen one just like you before…you strive in doing the worst of things…the God of Death, do say? What a nickname…hmm, hmm…"

"No way!" Duo shouted. "Slytherin sucks…not Slytherin..not Syltherin!"  
The hat's voice laughed in his ear. "My, aren't those familuar words..exactly four years ago, to this day…well, might as well do the same with you..GRIFFINDOR!!"

"WOOO!" Duo shouted, joining Heero at the red and gold table. "Hey, Heero…you have to meet my new best friends…they're the best!"

Duo heard a friendly laugh to his left. "You'll stole my lines.."

He looked over, starring into the emerald eyes of the smiling boy wonder himself..

Harry Potter.

"Hey Duo!" shouted George (or perhabs it was Fred..) He and his twin brother switched with Harry real quick."Made to Griffindor, hey Harry watch out for this one. He's as wicked as we are when it comes to trouble."

Duo smirked and looked the other way. His eyes bludged out as he saw the pretty girl from before not too far from him at the same table. She was talking to two girls, one with long wavy hair and the other with tight curly hair up in a headband, sitting next to the twin's younger brother, Ron Weasley of course. Duo could tell right away one of the girls had to be-

"Don't ge t too big over Hermione Granger," snouted Fred. "She's a bit annoying.."

"Plus, she's too young for you!"

"Oh shut up, George, I was going to say that!"

"You know I'm joking.." he looked over at Duo, who was obviously in lalaland. "Besides..it's _her_ he's looking at.."

"Well of course it's Megan Huff! _Every _boy knows about her, the American girl!"

"She's a great rider—horses, that is! Always riding some horse McGonnigall set up for her from home."

"Yeah well…what about her friend who tagged along? That other American girl?"

"Oh geez, Fred.." shouted George, whacking him upside the head. "Stop foolin' the new kids! Beth hangs out with us all the time!"  
"She's a bit..odd in the head.." Fred murmered the other pilot.

"But she means well!"

"All three of them are really good friends…Huff, Granger, Hughes…in fact, whenever Hermione is researching in the library, one of them is bound to be in there as well."

"That Beth girl pratically lives there, I tell ya."

"Megan as well!"

"We tried to get Megan to go out with us once..got Hermione to get us some connections. Smart little kid, that Hermione, but Megan hates us still."

"You don't know women!" shouted Fred. "When they _hate_ you..they actually _like_ you.."

"Yeah, sure…perhabs trying to run you over with her horse and using all sorts of spells..Hermione is always teaching her things…"

"Stupid girl, teaching her things against us.."

"Stupid girl, that Hermione…"

~cricket..cricket~

"……you don't talk a bunch, do ya?"

Heero kept the standard glare. "I only take information that I need." He shifted his eyes between the two. "I don't express my opinions.."

Fred and George leaned back a bit. "OOOOKKKKAAAYYYY…."

They looked at Duo, who was still droopy eyed with love towards Megan, who could see it out of the corner of her eye and tried not to look back. 

"Oh geez, where did Gin go?" 

"Dunno. She were just here.."

"Oh, there be Ginny!" Fred shouted, pointing. His face got sickly and patted Harry on the shoulders. "Sorry, ol' boy…the girl means well.."

"I don't like…" said Harry. "how she looks at me…all the time..like that."

"At least she hasn't sent you anything like a couple of years ago…y'know.."

"Don't remind me.." murmmered Harry, burying his head in his arms on the table as memories of a fat, ugly dwarf singing to him in his second year. 

"Cheer up, Harry!" George said, stuffing his face with food that had just arrived at the table. "Turkey leg?" He then turned to Duo and nudged him in the shoulder with the turkey drumstick. 

"Huh..uh..AH!" Duo shouted as he realised all the foods in front of him.

"My heavens…_you finshed you plate_??"

"Yep!" Duo said, offering his gold plate to McGonnigall at the professor's table at the head of the Great Hall. He then put on a _horrible_ British accent, saying, "Please Ma'am..may I have some more?" The teachers looked downright insulted.

"Maxwell, you buffon…you can't possibly finish a meal at Hogwarts! It refills itself! _It does not run out_!"

Duo looked at his plate, lowering his head in shame. "I was..I was hungry??"

Mcgonnigall shot a cold, stern stare. "Mr. Maxwell, while circumstances will be in mind, I will not let you act like _a stupid first year_!!"

The room feel silent after a loud second of the clanking of silverware on the gold plates. The students gasped and the first years looked as if they might start crying.

"Return to you meals, dear students!" Dumbledore said, standing up and smiling as usual. "Do not mind Professor McGonnigall..she is a great teacher here at Hogwarts who cares deeply for her students..to make sure they strive in all their studies."

Hermione suddely beamed. She had great respect for McGonnigall.

"You heard me, Maxwell.." McGonnigall said once again after the school resumed to the feast. "You are a fifth year, fifteen years old! and I expect you to act like one. The only thing I will excuse is your lack in studies, because you are in fifth year classes instead of first years. Stupid of us, you may think, but we have our reasons. Good day, Maxwell."

Duo could tell it was time for him to return to his seat. He rushed off like a scarred mutt with its tail between its legs, whimering. Wufei immediately jumped onto the table and screamed at how embarressed he was to have once shared an apartment with such a girl.

"Prefects! It is time! Please take your houses to their respected corridors!"  
The Griffindor Prefect passed by the table, telling everyone to get up and walk in an orderly fashion out the hall. He walked strictly and sternly, his hands behind his back.

"THAT'S Percy?" whispered Duo loudly to George and Fred, referring to the eldest Weasley child enrolled in Hogwarts. This was his last year and Percy seemed weirder than usual.

"How do you know Percy exactly, new boy?"

Duo gulped. "Um..hehe…I heard about him on the way here..on the train ride. You know? All I heard was Weasley this, Weasley that…"

"Uh huh…"

Qautre bumped into Duo as the school students bunched into one mob. 

"Duo—the others are quite boring..they don't know much of what this is exactly!"

"What's Hufflepuff like, Qua-man?"

"Oh, it's great of course! But Griffindor..I'm glad for you, Duo!"

"Should we…should we talk about you know…"

"Oh!" shouted Qautre, thinking of the books. "Um, well…I suppose not. But I believe they know..they do live in the same world as we do, they must have already heard."

"And yet they didn't shut down Hogwarts at all?"

"I suppose not..now Muggles and Wizards alike know about everything…although I do believe muggles think it's all fake..you know how it is..!"  
"I guess…." Duo repli ed, rolling his eyes. The two began to climb the stairs. Duo was much ahead of Qautre when he heard Qautre and multiple others shriek. Duo looked down to see the staricase moving. Qautre was clinging onto one of the pillar legs, crying his head off, his eyes tight shut from looking down at the stories below.

"Not to worry!!" shouted the Hufflepuff Prefect. "It's completely normal..they're just bored and need a strecth once in a while."

"Come, come!" barked Percy. "Follow me!"

Duo rushed up and the starcase he stood on began to shake. In moments time, Duo was in the same position as Qautre, but instead of crying, he began to curse loudly, echoing through the stairway.

"HOLY SHIT!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?? IT NEVER SEEMED THIS DAMN VIOLENT WHEN I HEARD! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!"  
"DUO!!" someone said angrily.

Percy broke through the nervous crowd and tried to pry Duo off. 

"Fine," he and the Hufflepuff Prefect said. They reached out their wands.. "_Lumos_!" "LIGHTS OUT EVERYONE! I can stay here all night…"

And the Griffindor tower feel asleep to Duo's mad cursing and Quatre's howling cries. 

The next morning Duo, Wufei and Heero were granted the wonderful expericene of Potions class first period. Snape seemed to like Wufei's listening and Potions-making greatly. In fact, Wufei had already become part of Draco Malfoy's gang, his sidekick instead of being a "yes man". Wufei was having a blast at Hogwarts, learning spells he would in turn use on his fellow pilots. Although there was the whole Cho issue ("Are you like..brother and siter or something??") Wufei liked Hogwarts very much.

"Excellnt job, Mr. Chang.." Snape replied, sliding past his table. He then passed by Duo and Heero, his face sharp and wicked looking. He said nothing but give them a cold stare. Duo made a face to Snape's back as he continued walking. 

"What's up with you…"

"I just don't like him. He's an idiot."

"The man's strict. Life is strict."

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Beth sneered. "Everyone knows how he hates everyone except Slytherins."

"I can tell." Duo's face then lightened. "Hey-you're Fred and George's friend, right?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Then we're friends, right?"

"I guess…" Beth replied, looking a bit suspicious.

"You don't think you could—" He looked over to Megan on the oppoiste side of the room, but was interrupted.

"Is there a problem here?"

Duo looked up in the Potion master's face. His eyes, as dark and cold as death, narrowed down and his eyebrows lowered angrily. 

"No, sir.." Beth said quickly. "He was just asking me where his next class wa—"

"That's enough, Hughes…" he then leered at Duo, who gulped. "If Mr. Maxwell needs assistance..I'm sure he can simply follow the rest of his House to the next class."

"Thanks…" Duo whispered after Snape left the table, heading to the head of the dark classroom. 

"Yeah, sure..—"

"Students..Your potions should be finished by now. Your first test will begin today." Snape then retirved two large cages with dark cloths covering it. He set infront of the class. "You will test your Potions one by one. This side of the room will get the the left, the other the right." He lifted the cloths. "This is your subjects."

Heero's eyes bugged out and Duo gasped loudly, laughing hard afterwards. There in the cage, gripping the bars and glarring, was Relena Peacecraft and Hilde, all squished in the tiny cage.

"Sir…!" shouted Hermione. "Those…those are people! Isn't there something against using human beings as test animals??"

"Right you are…but there are not human beings. They're simply too disgutsing to be normal humans! They are a type of Siren that are like Sirens except they are not merely as beautiful. (I mean, look at them..) I'm sure if you studied over the summer in your Care of Magical Creatures, you would have known that."

"I KNEW IT!" shouted Duo. He pointed and laughed from his seat. Relena and Hilde growled.

"They pass for humans well…but by School Rules, they aren't human, and thus are allowed to be tested."

"The class ROCKS!!"

"Mr. Maxwell—please!! Okay now…walk up in two single lines. Quickly, now!"

Duo hopped over his table, which was in front, and rushed to the cage, then laughing and prodding Hilde. "Hahahahahahaha!!!"

"But Duo.." Hilde cried with fake tears. "You're..you're..you're like a big brother to me…!"

"Yeah right.." he said, then pouring some of the fresh liduid in Hilde's hand. It instantly turned into a repltile, scaley hide, as tough as leather. 

"COOL!"  
"Heero…" Relena replied behind the caged doors, her eyes are scary as usual. "You're going to hurt me, aren't you?"

Heero rolled his eyes. "Well, that's kinda what I do…" He shrugged and yanked her arm, making it scaley as well.

Hermione crossed her arms and stayed at her desk. "I don't care if they're hidieous—I'm not testing on those!"

"Suit yourself.." Ron muttered, standing up from his desk with his potion in hand.

"Oh, you're just mad because Fleur hasn't answered your letter all summer."

"Will you drop it?!" he barked. "She's…she's busy.."

"Ron, we both know you sent Pig all the way to FRANCE.." Beth replied as Ron passed by her the line. "She's probably just receiving it as we speak. Besides," she gave an evil, sly smile. "I doubt she liked you anyway, or even remembers you…!"

Ron's face looked furious, but he didn't say anything. "You're probably right.."

"She was a bit…annoying," said Megan. "I mean, she was kinda stuck up."

Ron sniffled.

"Well, it's true! I'm sorry…." (Megan: ~_~;;;)

"But she was hot, damnit!" 

"I know, I know…" Beth said, patting him on the shoulder. "They always are.." she rolled her eyes

[I KNOW everyone hates Mary-Sues-the chars are named after me and my friends-but we're not perfect and we don't always get the guy! HaHA!]


	3. Muggle Crutches

Potions ended (Thank God! shouted Harry and Ron) and next was Care of Magical Creatures. Megan was off to McGonnigall's office to start her horseback training during the class. 

"Sometimes we see her riding," said Hermione to the pilots. "The class is outside as well near Hagrid's. She's excellent."

"I bet," Duo smirked.

The class had some Hufflepuff, Griffindor, and Syltherin. The Hufflepuffs were all like Quatre, kind and corteous to the pilots and their fellow Griffindors. Slytherins were….well…just like Wufei, cruel and sinister towards to everyone in the class not of their House. Malfoy and Wufei were inseperable, standing the same way and talking the same way. It was a sick sight indeed.

"Look at him, the scum…" whispered Duo. 

"Wufei has always been scum.." Heero mummbled.

"_Your mom_ is scrum!!"

…. [ Heero: o.0???]

"Um..ok…" Heero said, arching his eyebrow back into place and returning his attention to the class. 

"I thought we migh' give'nother shot with the Blast-Ended Skrewts," said Hagrid, hoisting some cages of pale, six inch long things. "The new o'es might like it fer a start.."

The majority of the class moaned.

"Why do we have to mess our time with something like _this_ again.." Malfoy groaned. "Honestly, the beast of a teacher is no good, I tell you Chang…"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron glared. 

"Well, _I_ think Blast-Ended Skrewts are _quite_ interesting.." stated Hermione. The trio grinned wide at Hagrid, who was already reaching in for some.

"Everyone get in pairs…"

That was easy enough. Duo and Heero were already standing together, Ron and Harry fought over Hermione (She _was_ the smartest in the class) who only refused both offers and walked over to Beth. Each pair was handed a Skrewt.

"Now, I want each of yeh ter first identify if it's a female or male..look for a stinger or whatnot. Be sure not ter hold too tightly—the'r ends 'ill explode. These breeds tend te copy each o'her…it'd be a mess, it will…"

Duo held onto the Skrewt, Heero flipping through the book they received for this class. Megan's horse trotted by in the distance..starting up for a gallop. Duo could see that she was about to jump for pratice. As the horse moved faster and faster, Duo's hand squeezed harder around the Skrewt without him even realising it. "C'mon..c'mon!" Duo cheered.

_POP!_

"AHHHHHH!!" Heero and Duo shrieked as their hands felt harsh sears of burns from the explosion.

"I told yeh not—!!!"

"It was too late. Moments later, the Skrewts mimicked their brother, having their ends explode in seconds. The explosions became loud and the screams roared through the countryside. Duo gripped him hand in pain, then heard a loud scream followed by a violient neighing.

"Oh no—MEGAN!!"

Megan's horse had freaked—it became startled and flew Megan off. Duo saw her fall on her back harshly and then gripped her left leg. Duo instantly rushed over, followed by Hermione, Ron, Beth, and Harry. 

"Are you alright??" Hermione gasped.

"OOOOOOoooooooohhhhhh…….FUCK!"

Ron laughed. "Yeah, that's Megan…"

Duo's eyes nearly watered from happy tears. From the assumption that Megan was a sophisticated girl, he barely had to do much work at all. "This girl is AWESOME!"

"C'mon," Beth and Hermione replied, taking each arm and drapping it over their shoulders. "We'll get ya to the Hopsital Wing."

"I'm not going," Harry replied. "That nurse'll try to give me some odd medicince as usual.."  
  


"How are you doing?" said the group over Megan's hospital bed. She sat with a bandage wrapped on her ankle. The nurse had now just allowed visitors.

"Okay, I guess.." Megan dropped her head back into the pillows. "I sprained my ankle and it REALLY hurts..my back too..I can barely move…"

"Megan!" shouted Duo as he ran into the room, his braid flying.

Megan's neck jolted up, very painful. "Ah, shit!"

"Smart move, baka…" Beth snapped.

"Ugh…I can't believe she didn't have enough medicene for me!" Megan groaned as she limped her way on crutches that banged loudly on the stone floor.  
"How long will it take for some more to be made?" Hermione asked, running along her and Beth to Potions.

"A week…or so."

"Bummer…" Beth replied. She had nicely taken Megan's books in with her own.

"This sucks!"

They made their way to the bottom of the dark stairs and made their way to the dungeon door of Snapes. Hermione opened the door for them, who all gasped as they stood in the doorway to see the class already in session. 

_"You're late…"_

"But Professor—" 

"Ten points from Griffindor," sneered Snape, "and five points from Granger's smart mouth."

Hermione looked extremely hurt, and Megan was furious.

"CAN YOU NOT SEE THE DAMN CRUTCHES HERE???"

"It's not my fault you're a horrible and careless rider…"

A random Slyterin snikered. Megan almost exploded.

She yanked her wand out of her bag in Beth's hands and before anyone could say another word—

"HYDROLERIA!!"

Snape was soaked. A caldron of deathly cold ice water had fallen on his head, now hanging on a hinge on his greasy hair. His eyes had raging fire unlike anything before.

"Gotta go!" chimed the three of them.

Megan, Hermione, and Beth were out before anyone could say anything.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT….!"

"I'm sorry, geez…" Megan moaned in detention. Somehow Harry, Ron, and Duo had joined them in their severe punishment. Instead of regular detention, they were stuck in the Griffindor Common Room, which was bewitched to blankness. In other words, to them the room was vacant and empty, and they were to stay there for at least four hours with nothing but their thoughts. Stupid Snape. 

"I don't know why WE got in here.."

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry proclaimed to Duo. "Snape always punishes the lot of us together..like we had something to do with it."

"Honestly, Megan..you may be the prettiest girl in school to most people, but sometimes you're just a bloody idiot…"

"RON!" Beth yelled. "You're the idiot! You just don't go around insulting Megan like that unless you want your head blown off!"

"Now you make me sound like some pyhsco!"

"Oh, shut up…"

"Well, FINE…."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

"Oh, honetsly….you two! Don't you see what's happening?? We're being torn 

apart!"

"Oh, look what I found! A ball!"

The room fell silent and everyone turned to Duo.

"Wanna play catch? Whoever drops it loses."

Duo threw it to Ron at full speed, who caught it hardly off guard. He threw it at Hermione across the room, who threw it…

—EIGHT HOURS LATER..NOT REALLY OF COURSE— 

"I think Snape forgot about us.."

"Well, of course," Harry mummbled, tossing the ball to Beth. No one had yet to drop the ball on the floor for over eigth hours. They were all now standing in a circle in the blank room.

"Guys…..!" Ron moaned.

"What?"

Ron's lip trembled and he started hopping on hie tiptoes. "I have to go the bathroom!!!"

"Oh, blimey…"

"Ok then," Duo said. "The bathroom's right there. Let's make a line to it."

And so they did. 

"Remember Ron," Harry whispered, halfway into the bathroom. "Use only one hand..!"

The ball would jolt out of Beth, Megan, and Hermione's hands like a hot potato.   
"EWW EWW EWWWWW!!!!"

Suddenly the room dissovled and the room was filled with a flood of crimson and gold gliding up the walls and floors. The room was still quiet with only one student sitting in the common room chair, the fire reflecting off her face. She had short dark blonde hair and there was a black cat purring in her lap. When the group suddenly appeared and the detention spell wore off, the cat stirred, her emerald eyes glittering.

"Oh hi guys! When did you get here?" Her attention was still with her studies.

"Detention," replied Megan.

"You know her?" asked Duo, all of whom were rising up. The ball game had completely vanished from their minds. 

"Yeah, we know her. Her name's Katie."

"Hi," the girl said, waving to the pilots. "I heard about you two."

"Kitty!" Duo shrieked, rushing to the table. The cat hissed, jumping onto the desk out of Katie's lap. 

"Kage!" Katie said harshly, still petting her. "Shut up!"

" 'Shadow', how fitting." Heero replied. Katie saw Heero's face as the group walked forward into the light, and started blushing. Noone saw, hehe.

"Oh boy…you're not another study bug like Hermione, are you?"

"No," Katie said to Duo. "I'm not that much…I like to get good grades, and I'm very smart. But not like Hermione." (I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST WROTE THAT!!)

Megan and Beth snickered. 

Hermione wasn't sure if she was supposed to be insulted or proud.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

Beth checked her watch. "About 4:00."

"So all the classes are over??" Hermione and Beth panicked.

"No, no…it's a Saturday, remember?" 

"Oh good." They both gave a huge gasp of relief.

"I hate to miss class," Beth said. "I like school."

"Me too!" Herm shouted. 

"Aww, bonding moment…" Duo said. And then the cat killed him. No, he's still alive, but we're really not sure!

The next Sunday morning went very smoothly. The gang all ate together at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating random British foods. Megan had her nose in a book for the longest time, and no one had ever seen anyone that quiet.

"What…may I ask, is THAT?" 

"A book about Slayers, it's so cool!"

"I've never seen anything like that before…" Hermione continued, looking into the book as well. 

"I don't trust books…" Harry said. "Not after the whole Evil-Diary-of-Tom-Riddle-that-was-feeding-on-my-best-friend's-younger-sister thing."

"Tom Riddle…he's seems really stupid." Ron smirked, chomping down into a whole plate of food. "I mean, he sounds like some scrawny little kid 50 years ago and stuff.."

"Hey! He was Head Boy in his day, wasn't he?" mentioned Fred. "I wonder if Percy will go evil someday!"

"Haha, Percy…the next Dark Lord."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

The whole room went silent. 

"Oh, wow…Thank you!" said Megan very nicely, and returned to her book.

"See…see? She's so adorable!" snickered Duo. Everyone rolled their eyes. 

Megan loved this book about ancient and even current Slayers of the world. Almost all of them were Slayers of vampires and demons, killing as much evil in the world as they could. 

In fact, after horseback riding—which she did everyday including the basic school days— Megan found herself continuing the long dusty book under a big oak tree in the running field. Her horse was in the stables, sleeping, and soon the night was starting to come. Megan noticed this and gathered her things to get back into the school, when something in the wind caught her ear. She saw a tall figure coming in her direction—not exactly at her, but at the school. Finally the person come into viewing.

It was a very tall man, maybe in his 20s, all dressed in black. And to counterpart, his hair was so blond it was nearly white. He stopped, looking at the school. Megan only watched, standing beside the tree. 

"Um…who are you?"

The man noticed Megan from her voice, looking her way. "A relative…of a student. At Hogwarts."

"Malfoy."

The man smirked. "How'da guess. If you must know, I'm here to see Draco. I don't think he ever knew about me."

Megan stepped forward a few steps. "Why not?" She didn't like the Malfoys very much, naturally. But there was something about this guy…

"My parents hated me. Because I wasn't as cold hearted as them. Bloody idiots, hating people because they're not all wizard, or they want to be good to others. But…I know I need to be here for Draco, to try and stop such hatred from spreading anymore. I need to finally step in and do my job as Big Brother."

He looked over and jokingly said, "I don't know why I'm telling this to a bloody little schoolgirl."

Megan raised her eyebrow angrily. 

"Well, if you ever—he saw Megan's gold and red stripes lining her tie and uniform—er, run into Draco…tell him I'm coming. Tell him Spike's gonna see him soon."

And then he continued walking toward the school, the wind blowing his robes madly, leaving Megan alone with her books—and suddenly, the wind picked up and the book went flying, landing only a few feet away. She grabbed her crutchs and made her way to the book, whose pages were going mad. The wind died down, and Megan picked the book up. As she was about to close it, something on the open page stood out—Megan looked up at the man, who was now gone against the horizon. He didn't look like anyone that would be a vampire.

[Yes, Megan wanted to put in Spike after a nice little obession of the Buffy kind. Poor Megan. But hey, Spike IS truly a Malfoy]


	4. The Man at Night

The next couple of days, well…Megan was weird. You know, the lovey-dovey daydreaming-about-hot-vampire kind of weird. Oh well, she's got a crush. You would too if you saw this guy! She just sat and began spacing off, and she never let go of that Slayer book.

And Duo could sense this a mile away — and jealous he became. He started asking all around if anyone had ANY idea whom Megan was thinking about. No one could say, but Duo knew there was something.

Now, Megan wasn't acting drunk or anything, just spacing out. She's still um, THINKING STRAIGHT. Thought I'd get that clear. (Please don't hurt me, I bruise easily…) 

The others didn't think anything of it. But they were strange like that, too.

It was when Draco found himself bored that he came over to their table one evening for some random insults that were all so overused, the stupid boy. Fat jokes about Ron's mum, Beth and Katie being well, stupid Americans…(It's football, not soccer! HONESTLY!) the usual Haha-you're-parents-are-dead to Harry, and any other random mudblood comments he's got left for Hermione. When he made his way over to Megan, she didn't seem to care.

"Your brother is coming, dumbass," she said, with a nice, somewhat creepy smile. 

Draco laughed. "You idiot…I don't have a brother! Phhf."

"He said you would say that," she smirked, and walked out still very happy. Duo sadly laid his head down on the table.

But it was very hard for anyone to come inside the castle. So, being the smart little vampire that he was, Spike used the good old fashioned way of communication. So at Morning Mail, Draco got quite a surprise.

"Draco—

If you met that odd little Gryffindor on crutches, (Thankfully 

Megan never saw this!) then maybe she told you about me. I am your

brother, don't let Mum and Dad tell you anything else. They're idiots.

I'm not going away. I'll be here soon.

— S"

(Only cool people leave their first initial.)

And after that, Draco started writing to his mummy, very scared.

They never said anything about it again, the Malfoys. Meanwhile, Megan's weirdness had died down after a few days. Heero and Katie had started dating…scared nearly everyone really. It was a bit disturbing.

The next time Draco heard Megan's crutches clanking on the stone floor toward the Fat Lady (Only one more day of stupid crutches!) he ran up, angry as usual. 

"Move…!" Megan yelled. She wasn't having a nice day.

"Stop stalking me, you…mudblood!"

-__-

"I'm not stalking you, idiot!" she shouted in disbelief.

"Don't think I'll be nicer to you because you're on crutches, Huff!"

"GO—AWAY!"

And then something happened. Megan didn't see it coming, but soon Draco was at her feet, completely unconcious. Megan looked around and walked away like nothing happened. (Lalalalah…)

And back in the corner, as Megan climbed into the portrait after the password ("Cabbis Linus!") Dumbledore stood, watching. The strange little man, popping in at random intervals of time…

"I do believe that one is turning into er, _something else_…" he chuckled. 

Well, DUH!

The next day Megan went in to see Madam Pomfrey, who finally had the remedy completed. Megan found herself good as new, her bones in her leg mended and without any pain. She passed by Malfoy, still motionless except for the occasional breathing, laying in his bed after Wufei spotted his comrade "dead" on the floor. Megan opened the door out, Malfoy mummbling something in his sleep, something like "Mummy" and "Mr. Bubbles…" So with that, he rolled her eyes in disgust and walked out. 

"Hi Megan!"

"Holy shit Duo—don't do that! My heart nearly stopped!"

"Sorry…" He said, blushing from embarresment. "Hey, I just haven't seen you in a while…I mean, the whole gang and me just haven't talked to ya much…and um…"

"I know, I know…it's just this new book I found…" 

"The Slayers one?"

"Yeah."

"I hear you knocked Malfoy out — good going! You're da man—er, _woman_…" 

Megan simply shrugged. "Personally, I have no idea what happened."

Duo cocked his head like a puppy dog. "Eh?"

"Nevermind…look, I have to go do some stuff. Bye!"

Megan ran off, her robes flying as she fled down the hall. Duo just stood, waving like an idiot, and smiling like the fool in love that he was. (Pitful, really.)

The original trio was soon in the Common Room, finishing up their homework (well, actually, Hermione was well at work on her Muggles Essay—"Common Muggle Inventions of the 19th Century" while Ron and Harry skimmed through their nessicary reading on "1001 Megical Plants and Herbs, Year Five.") Heero has become so quiet he nearly disappeared. Beth is still there, but everyone thinks she needs a boyfriend because she hangs around everyone too much x_X And Katie, well…she's off with Heero. Who knows what they're doing.

"Finished!" Hermione shouted happliy. 

Ron stopped reading, eiven though he had three more ages left. "Uh…me too!"

Beth snickered. 

It was then Megan came bursting through the door.

"I'm a Slayer…"

[Ah, Megan, you attention spotlight hog ^^; She made me do it. Let me know what you guys think and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!]


End file.
